


In the Heat of the Moment

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aiden's dad is a dick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Banter, Chasing, Creampie, Fluff, Forest Sex, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nigel has a dirty mouth, Nigel has both a penis and a vagina, Omega!Nigel, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, True Love, True Mates, alpha!Aiden, playful, teasing Aiden, these two being rough and dirty and sweet at the same time, vague references to the Blood and Chocolate movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Aiden finds Nigel in the middle of the woods and starts talking to him despite him being in the middle of an approaching heat.Nigel is rather confused by Aiden in general. (Aren't we all?)But, something strange is pulling them together and both of them want to figure out what it all means.They get their answer in an unexpected way.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was originally for Flip Day which, I think, takes place on the 10th. But, one sickness later and here I am. XD Either way, this story was a blast to write~ Nigel and Aiden just flow on the paper when I glance at them. And my goodness, this story turned out longer than I planned! They wouldn't stop joking and bantering back and forth! XD They kept making me laugh all over the place, so I hope they entertain you, too~ Have fun!

Something . . . something smelled _good._

Aiden lifted his head with a tilt, taking a deep sniff of the air.

_Oh._ He thought, bliss shivering through him. It was good. It was really, really good.

Aiden drifted off course from the bus stop and into the woods, drawn forth by the smell as if he’d been lassoed and pulled along by a string. He’d never smelled anything quite like it before. There were many similar scents he could compare it to. Like that metallic taste in the air after a gun’s been fired, tasting warm and shocking all at once. The smell of the sun on a nice day, breezy and refreshing. It was fierce, violent, and . . . completely enchanting.

He couldn’t be precisely sure how long he walked like a man on a mission. It felt like ages. Ages of being compelled forward by instinct and curious wonder. Despite the strength of the lure, there was no inner sense of urgency. Everything suddenly felt assured, like the world was falling into place. It was a strange feeling. One he’d never experienced before. With how unsteady his life could be, secure and peaceful had never been first picks on his list to describe a day.

Eventually, his nose led him to a place in the woods that looked just about the same as everywhere else. But . . . something was different. Something.

Aiden followed his instincts, closing his eyes and letting them guide him. He felt something . . . a certain something . . . a strong feeling of something! Righttttt . . .

_Here?_ Aiden wondered as he inspected a tree that didn’t look particularly out of place. But, the smell was _quite_ strong, so it had to be it. So, what about it?

He sauntered around it, and was rewarded when he saw bit of broken brush covering a hole. What sort of treasure was he about to find!

He removed the foliage and found that the hole was big enough for him to slide down into. When he ducked under he was surprised to see a person. Someone staring at him in just as much shock as he was at them! Aiden looked him up and down, taking in the man’s messy blonde hair, tanned skin, and sharp, angular features. He was absolutely beautiful! A rough sort of beautiful that Aiden found fascinating. His nostrils going haywire to take in the man’s scent. Because, yes, that delicious scent was definitely coming from him. An Omega. Definitely an Omega. And close to heat, too! Goosebumps broke out over Aiden’s body, but he kept himself in check. He wasn’t some barbarian. He was just curious!

“Hi,” Aiden drawled in wonder, leaning forward. “What’s your name?”

Eyes seemingly made from molten lava speared him and burned him alive on the spot. Or, at least, that’s what it felt like considering the blistering glare tossed his way.

Aiden jumped back in surprise by the voice that hissed out, “What the fuck do you want.”

It took more willpower than Aiden wanted to admit to keep from saying: ‘You.’

He cautiously leaned forward again, careful not to invade the Omega’s space too much. “I was curious.” He bit his lip, giving his aching teeth something to distract themselves with. “I could smell you for miles.” He closed his eyes, dragging in a deep breath before letting it out on a blissful sigh. “You smell breathtaking.”

His pupils dilated, almost consuming all the fiery gold of his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you fuck me.”

Aiden nodded, never taking his eyes off him as he sat down, not realizing that blocking the only exit might be taken as a threat. Though, the Omega remained calm, if breathing a little more rapidly. More than likely due to Aiden’s aroused scent permeating the area. But he couldn’t help it! He’d never smelled such an amazing smell before!

The Omega tilted his head, nostrils flaring. “What do you mean you could smell me for miles, anyway? I’m on scent blockers. I was making sure no one could find me.”

Aiden shrugged. “Maybe they don’t cover heats? All I know is that you smell potent. And good. Like,” he breathed in again, unable to help himself. “Really, really good.”

The Omega huffed and ignored his last comment in favor of the former. “My scent blockers have always covered my heat smell before. And I’ve been out here for hours and been just fine. This doesn’t make a damn bit of sense.”

Aiden cocked his head, even more curious. “Why are you out here in the woods all alone? Instead of, you know, locked up inside your house. Do you have a house?” He didn’t mean to assume, but the Omega’s clothes looked high quality. Clean and new. Nothing like his old and worn jeans and shirts that he’d been taking care of for years.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m safer out in the middle of nowhere.” He grumbled, huddling deeper under the brush as if it were a comfy blanket.

“Why?”

He jerked his head up, snapping his teeth in warning. “None of your fuckin’ business, Skippy!”

“I told you, my name’s Aiden,” he smiled warmly, not at all thrown by the display. Something about the Omega felt warm and comfortable. And he got the feeling that despite the defensive gestures, the other wasn’t scared of him, either. Not that he’d ever exactly been the most intimidating Alpha around. But, hey, he could still hold his own.

“Look, I don’t care what your name is.”

“I’d still like to know yours.”

“Not happening, angel face.”

“Aiden.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later if you give me a chance~” He knew he was being a bit goofy, but the Omega made him feel a bit silly.

“Not even if you were the last . . .” he furrowed his brow, looking Aiden up and down. “What even are you?”

Aiden’s eyebrows shot up at the appraisal. “I’m an Alpha.”

“You don’t look like any Alpha I’ve ever seen.” He remained in deep thought, forehead crinkled. “You look like an Omega.”

“And you look like a rough and tough Alpha, but here we are.”

“Hey, I’m a fuckin’ gorgeous Omega!”

“Damn right,” Aiden agreed with no hesitation and a wide grin.

The Omega was still studying him intensely. And then the question finally came out. “How come I can’t smell you?”

He felt his face drop, the playfulness in the air getting sucked out of the little nook. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then found himself soothed by the Omega’s scent. He looked at him again, this time his smile much heavier than before. “I’ll answer you if you answer me.”

Silence. Long, drawn out silence drifting between them. Hesitant and filled with danger. Not the sort where one person might end up hurt. The kind where . . . one wrong move would change the future forever.

“Nigel,” he whispered finally. “My name is Nigel.”

“Niiiiigel,” Aiden whispered back, drawing out the name like he was savoring every syllable.

He visibly shook, closing his eyes. “Don’t do that shit again.”

“What?”

“Fuck,” Nigel shifted, his scent getting stronger. “Don’t say my name like that! All sweet and gentle!”

“How would you like me to say your name?” he asked. “Like a strict teacher? Nigel!” He bit out sharply. “Or like a gruff Alpha command? Nigel!” He grinned, all teasing and light-heartedness.

“Don’t say it at all!” he hissed before knocking his head back against the tree root. “Especially not like a lover.”

“Why not? I’d like to be your lover.”

“I already said no, dumbass,” Nigel growled.

“You’re gonna get my name right one of these days.” Aiden teased. 

“Ha. Ha.” Nigel’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “All right, now you tell me yours.”

Aiden frowned, realizing he’d kind of been hoping Nigel would forget that part. He sighed, glancing away and ruffling his hair. “My scent glands were ripped out.”

Nigel’s brows shot up. “What?”

Aiden shrugged, arms resting on his knees. “I presented as an Alpha and my dad didn’t think it was right. He thought I was too much of a sissy to be an Alpha. He was _so damn sure_ I was going to be an Omega.” The corner of his mouth kicked up. “He was wrong. But, then again, my dad’s apparently never wrong. Nature is wrong before he is.” He snorted, shaking his head. “He held me down and ripped them out and tried to pass me off as an Omega. Long story short: I eventually beat him in a fight, ran off and here I am.” He held his palms up in a gesture of ‘what can you do?’

“Jesus,” Nigel breathed, eyes softening in that way Aiden hated to see.

He shrugged again. “Honestly, not having them has probably saved me a lot more trouble than they were worth. Helped avoid a lot of Omegas with sticks up their asses about my smell not triggering anything in them. I’d rather someone like me for who I am, not what I am, you know?”

Nigel snorted and pointed out. “You didn’t find me all the way out here for my sparkling personality, gorgeous.”

He laughed. “True, but I stuck around because you’re interesting. Something feels good about you, Nigel. I can’t explain it. I’ve always had pretty good instincts about this sort of stuff. It’s how I’ve managed to survive all these years and find the best people to spend time with.”

Nigel shook his head. “Something must be off with your instincts, then if you’re associating the word “good” with me.”

More and more interesting all the time. “I’ve known some good people who’ve done some fucked up things. Actions and what counts on the inside don’t always line up right. Can’t all be saints, you know.” He grinned. “’Sides, a saint would be boring. What’s life without a little trouble?”

Nigel groaned. “Gorgeous, I got a feeling you’re all kinds of trouble. I bet trouble is your middle fuckin’ name.”

Aiden laughed lightly. “No, it’s Warren, but I wish it was Trouble~”

“Why’s that?” he asked, shifting under the brush.

“Warren’s my dad’s name.”

“And now your middle name’s Trouble. Isn’t that great? Easy as pie!”

That got a bigger laugh out of him. He liked that Nigel was just as goofy as him underneath all the gruff. “I guess I’ll have to change the name on all my graphic novels.”

“Graph—You an artist?”

“Yup,” Aiden bobbed his head in affirmation.

Nigel groaned louder and smacked the back of his head against the tree root again. “Should’ve _knooown._ Uahh, I’m a sucker for a good artist.”

He smiled so big this time that he could feel his eyes crinkling. “Are you falling for me, Nigel~?”

Nigel locked eyes with him and didn’t smile. He looked more thoughtful than angry, though. “Maybe, angel, maybe.” He shifted, rolling his eyes. “But, I’ve always been the type to fall too fast for my own good. And being so close to my heat ain’t exactly the perfect time to be making the smartest decisions.”

The admission honestly surprised Aiden. He hadn’t thought the rough man was all that interested. But, the development certainly delighted him!

“Do you want to get some coffee or something after your heat?”

He was proud that the lame proposal got a laugh out of Nigel. “You got a week of time to kill?”

He adjusted where he was sitting, the action more firmly catching Aiden’s eye. He’d been so wrapped up in talking back and forth with Nigel that he’d almost forgotten he was close to going into heat! Well, forgotten wasn’t the right word. The smell certainly still had him aroused and ready to go if he was called upon. More like, bearing Nigel into the ground wasn’t as big a priority as talking to him was.

“Say, how far off are you from your heat, anyway?” he asked, conversationally despite the question being extremely personal and probably none of his business. Especially considering he was an Alpha, but he kind of hoped Nigel might make him _his_ Alpha. He liked the sound of that. 

Nigel blinked at him, momentarily confused before he registered the question. “Huh. It was, like, an hour off or something before and it was really starting to get to me. Now? Sort of gentled out. Weird. Never had that happen before.” He frowned, glancing down at himself. “I’m still leaking like a motherfucker, though, so it should hit anytime now. What the fuck is going on today??? Why’s everything all weird?”

“Not sure, honestly.”

“I think it’s your fault. You brought all the weird with you. You’re an alien or something. Getting’ all ET on me.”

At that moment, Aiden felt his insides do the equivalent of “!!!” out of nowhere. “You’ve seen ET? I love that movie~”

Nigel’s eyes lit up. “You caught my reference? Nobody around here ever catches my references! Darko thinks all the American movies I watch are stupid. He’s not cultured.”

“Sounds like he’s got a stick up his ass,” he bit his lip, trying to hide a grin a failing.

“It’s like you know him already!” Nigel howled with laughter. “Oh, he’d be so pissed if he heard you say that~”

They fell into a comfortable silence, looking at one another warmly. Until a stronger blast of oncoming heat scent hit Aiden’s nostrils, making them flare. It was his turn to shift uncomfortably.

“So, I know you’re about to go into heat and any Alpha would say this, but can I help you through it? I’m sure it’d be a lot more fun than doing it alone.” He then pointed out, “Besides, aren’t Omegas supposed to be really defensive or something when they’re about to go into heat. But you’re sure being real comfortable with me.”

“That’s cuz I ain’t afraid of you and your scrawny ass,” Nigel said, matter-of-factly.

“I thought I had a nice ass . . .” Aiden muttered to the side before asking: “Why’s that? Aren’t Alphas usually a threat?”

“Because I have a gun, angel face,” Nigel said as he lifted his hand out from the brush, revealing a _VERY_ large gun.

Aiden blinked down the barrel pointed right between his eyes. “Yeah, that would do it.”

“I have a lot of enemies,” he shrugged his shoulders, but his aim was steady and true. “Can’t be too careful.”

“Makes sense,” he nodded, puckering his lips out in a thoughtful pout.

Nigel’s brows scrunched together. “Aren’t you afraid? I could kill you right now. That’s how guns work, angel.”

“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea about how they work,” Aiden chuckled. “I just have a strong suspicion that you aren’t going to kill me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You like me.”

Nigel frowned as he lowered his gun. “I don’t like your cocky attitude—”

“It’s not cocky if I’m stating facts.”

“—_but,_” he emphasized, obviously annoyed by the interruption. “You have a point. And I don’t know why.” His frown deepened. “I don’t do Alphas.”

Aiden titled his head, encouraging Nigel to continue at his own pace, not wanting to push too much for a change.

“Like I said, lot of enemies,” he glanced to the side, lost in thought. “And I didn’t fight my way to the top of the food chain to get it stolen from me now. ‘S why I can’t trust that someone won’t send an Alpha my way. I can’t afford to lose control and get made a fool of.”

“I kinda know where you’re coming from,” Aiden put his hands up. “Not that I haven’t slept with an Omega before. I have—a couple of times. And they all really sucked. Nothing like the stuff they teach in school about losing your head or falling victim to passion. Just a strong urge to wet my knot, honestly. And all those Omegas weren’t satisfied with a “broken Alpha.”” He grinned, wearily, ruffling his hair so that a few strands fell over his eye. “So stuck up about tradition, blah, blah, blah. I’ve had a few runs with other Alphas. Some good, some bad. Most of them assuming I’m an Omega or Beta on scent blockers. The good ones were still a chore most often. Assuming because I’m not some masculine, strutting, macho Alpha who’s 80 feet tall and has muscle on top of muscle that I should take it up the ass and not have a preference.” A light growl escaped his lips from frustration and he was glad to see that it didn’t startle Nigel at all. His Omega had nerves of steel. “It’s why I normally prefer Betas. They don’t get all bent out of shape over what you are or what you smell like. It’s not their first priority. And Betas get crapped on in our society. Called boring or “the secondary or safe option.” They’re good people and should get less shit all the time.”

Nigel nodded, following him. “Darko’d like you more if he heard you say that.” He locked eyes with Aiden, the gold in his becoming more intense. “What about the bad Alphas?” he asked with a jerk of his head.

“Ah,” he let out a breath, puffing the stray hair out of his face. “The bad ones . . . Well, no one likes a knot tease, huh?” He could feel how bleak his grin was and he could see how badly he was covering it up in Nigel’s eyes. “Some Alphas who assumed I was an Omega weren’t so happy about the surprise. I’ve gotten the shit beat out of me loads of times.” His grin kicked back up. “But they didn’t get out without a couple of scrapes either~”

That time, Nigel returned his grin like the two of them were sharing a secret. “Tough as nails, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Enough to keep you and a hundred of our pups nice and safe,” Aiden joked, referencing traditional Omegan values.

He didn’t expect to see a flush rush across Nigel’s face and his breath to catch. He cocked a brow, more intrigued than ever before. “That, uh, that doing something for you?”

“It’s just because of how close my—aww_ fuck it,”_ Nigel gritted his teeth as his scent got stronger. “That’s exactly the kind of shit I want. A nice mate who loves me more than anything in the world, a big family and no more of the same bullshit I deal with day after day after day!”

A light blush stole over Aiden’s cheeks as he ducked his head. “I—ah—I, well, I was joking . . .” he bit his lip again and swore it was going to be chewed raw.

Nigel snorted, unimpressed. “An Alpha who can’t commit, what else is new.”

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say I wasn’t interested! It’s just not something I’ve ever thought about before. Listen,” he leaned forward into Nigel’s space, uncaring of the implications or the gun. “I’ve got a good feeling about you. And if flowing with you means having a bunch of pups, then count me in. Maybe I’m not the right person for you. Maybe this all goes south and I end up running off or you end up shooting me. Who knows what’ll happen! But, I think it’s worth a try. Remember how I said what’s life without a little trouble? Well, how about a little risk, too? I can’t promise I’ll be everything you’ve ever wanted, but maybe we’ll both end up being exactly what we never knew we needed.”

Nigel was scrutinizing him. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he spoke earnestly.

“All right.”

“All right?”

“I’m a fair businessman,” Nigel said. “I see your offer and would like to counteroffer based on a bit more information. Let’s see how well you answer a few simple questions.”

Aiden raised a brow, thrown. “Are . . . are you interviewing me for the position of being your Alpha?”

A corner of Nigel’s mouth lifted. “You better believe it, gorgeous.”

Aiden glanced over his shoulder at the empty woods behind him. “The competition looks fierce.”

“I know,” he nodded with a smile, indicating outside of his nest. “That squirrel’s been giving me eyes all night.”

Aiden inspected the creature, sizing him up. “I’m pretty sure I can take him.”

“All right, you pass round one.”

“Nice, perfect record. I’m doing better than I did in school already~”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he raised a brow.

Aiden shrugged. “I never finished high school.”

“You fail the second round for not having a good education.”

“Not sure I’d call the American education system good,” Aiden chuckled. “Plus, there’s plenty of smart people in history who didn’t finish school.”

“Touché,” Nigel lifted his chin, impressed. “I’ll give you points for a good rebuttal.”

“I like butts.”

“Me, too, but don’t make me take those points back for a lame ass joke.”

Aiden shut up but his smile was so playful and full of mischief that Nigel was probably considering kicking him out of the nest after all.

“Let’s talk qualifications,” he began. “You’re a scrawny thing, but you say you’re good in a fight. So, how many you got in the ground?”

“Excuse me?” His eyes widened, hoping Nigel didn’t mean what he tho—

“How many people have you killed?” he dropped the question, cold as ice.

Aiden winced and found himself floundering. “Define . . . “people.””

Nigel looked taken aback. “You know people that aren’t people?”

“That’s a story for another time, I’d say,” Aiden made a sour face while he mulled the question over. “Ahh, how about an amount. I’ve killed an amount of people. Not one or two, but nothing crazy.”

“Most people would say killing anybody is crazy.” Nigel shot back, intrigued.

“Send me back a few years ago and I’d agree, but when your life is on the line you tend to think “fuck it.” That and I’m talking to someone I’m pretty sure is a high profile criminal based on all the vagueness around your _business _and all the other little things you’ve mentioned.”

When Nigel remained quiet, he continued. “Listen, we don’t have to share our deepest, darkest secrets and know every little thing about one another right off the bat. That’s the fun of a relationship that’s just starting to bloom. Exploring and learning all those wonderful little things about the person you’ve chosen to spend all your time with. Finding out what you like and dislike about one another. Understanding how much you like sharing a space with that person and finding out just how much of their bullshit you’re willing to put up with just to keep being together. Love is a wonderful, exciting adventure!”

Nigel was silent a few moments longer before letting out a breath of a word: “Pass.”

Aiden gave him a warm smile, amazed to see such a hard-edged man be so soft.

He coughed into his fist and rolled his shoulders as if he could shrug off the vulnerable moment just as easily. “What about your house?”

“Ahh . . . house?” Aiden gulped, not liking the direction the “interview” was going.

“Yeah, you know. Good craftsmanship. Strong support. Heavily fortified to keep all our hundreds of pups safe.”

“Um, well, you see,” he scratched his head, slightly embarrassed. “I mean, I’m currently _renting_ a nice little apartment, but I wouldn’t say it’s _home_ exactly. I travel a lot, so I don’t usually have a home. I wouldn’t call a hotel or a short-time rented place a home. I’d like to _make_ a home with you somewhere, but I don’t have a lot of references for—and, I mean, what even _is_ a home, anyway? It’s not just a house! It’s where you feel like you belong, so—”

Nigel burst out laughing. “Ahh, holy shit, stop!” Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He looked back at Aiden and started laughing again at his bewildered expression.

Aiden narrowed his eyes. “Are you—”

“I’m busting your balls, sweetheart!” He cackled.

Aiden closed his eyes and nodded as he felt a smile creep back on his face. So, Nigel had been messing with him. He couldn’t take too much offense if it ended with Nigel laughing so openly. “If you bust my balls, good luck getting any pups out of me.”

Nigel smirked, pleased. “We’d figure something out.”

Aiden felt his heart stutter at the “we.” Oh, that sounded so niiice.

“’Sides,” he began, lifting his chin and oozing superiority. “I already got a nice house.”

“You’re an independent Omega who don’t need no Alpha?” Aiden suggested with a light chuckle.

“That and it makes it easier for you to just move in with me.”

Aiden felt his heart jump into his throat before he whispered. “So . . . we’re doing this?”

“Yeah, I think we are,” Nigel spoke just as softly.

“Well, all right!” Aiden clapped his hands on his thighs.

“Someone’s a little eager, huh?”

“Big time,” he said as he hefted himself backwards out of the hole. “Up, up, let’s have some fun~”

“What?” Nigel reared back.

“Get your cute butt out of that nest ~” he beamed so brightly it was like his face was illuminating the surrounding area.

“What’s in your head?!” he snapped. “Askin’ an Omega to get out of their nest! I’m comfy here. I don’t wanna get up!”

“Risk and reward, Nigel~” he reminded him, all bubbly and entirely too pleased with himself. “Risk and reward~”

“I’ll reward your face with my fist,” Nigel muttered as he crawled out after the stupid minx. He dusted himself off with a few more choice mumbles before spreading his arms out. “All right, I’m out. What do you want?”

“Don’t be such a sour puss~ I wanna have some fun with you~” Aiden bounced on his heels and glanced up at him, admiring how tall his Omega was.

And his suspicious look was entirely too adorable. “Fun? What kinda fun?”

The biggest and boldest grin yet spread across Aiden’s face. “I wanna chase you.”

Nigel took a few steps back. “Excuse you?”

Aiden hopped from one foot to the other, excitement pouring off him in waves. “Come on! Let’s see what happens~ I’ve never done it before! Besides, maybe it’ll trigger your heat. Shouldn’t it be here by now?”

“It should and this is weird!” Nigel would never admit that he came close to a whine on that one. “I’m not some piece of meat for you to get off on being a big, bad Alpha to!”

“Hey, hey,” he stopped moving and softened his tone. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I just thought it’d be fun.” He put his hands up and didn’t go near Nigel. “It’s all up to you, Nigel.”

**.oOo.**

What the hell was the matter with him? Getting out of his nest and into the open because some Alpha he’d just met _asked him to?!_ He was too old to be this damn stupid. But, something about Aiden was just . . . so right. Nigel had always been a stupid fuck when it came to love. And somewhere deep down he knew he’d fallen for those beautiful baby blue eyes the moment they fluttered at him.

“What makes you think I’m even interested in getting chased around the forest by some stranger in the dark?” He crossed his arms defensively because he knew just the thought was making him ache. He could feel how wet his thighs were. How badly he wanted a knot. Yet . . . he’d been talking with Aiden for way past his time and still had his wits about him. Was it the lack of smell? Honestly, that almost made him like Aiden more. Fuck all those stupid bitch-ass Omegas who’d talked shit about him. Nigel happened to like being able to talk to someone without losing his head over a whiff of something that smelled halfway decent.

Nigel didn’t think he’d be able to handle Aiden if he had anything else on his side to use against him. That playful, teasing smile was already perfect. Making him want to kiss him and bite the expression off his face so that the only thing his mouth would be good for was sucking his dick or eating out his pussy. But Nigel had a feeling the minx would still look up at him with those mocking eyes that twinkled with mischief and he’d be just as lost as before.

And dammit, he could see the look in his eyes and knew that he’d already given away too much!

“Weeeellll,” Aiden crooned as he stepped towards him, obviously feeling more comfortable with approaching Nigel. “Think about it! Doesn’t it sound exciting?” He came closer. “A little running to get the blood pumping. That adrenaline rushing. Makes your heart pound.”

Nigel swallowed and felt his back hit the tree as Aiden closed in on him, cooing, not the dirtiest, but the most enticing things he’d ever heard in his life. “Imagine being out there, staying one step ahead of me and I’d have to find you. Just hoping I didn’t make a wrong turn and lose you forever. Hoping that my fierce, proud Omega will let me catch up, let me hold you,” He went up on his tip-toes, nose brushing Nigel’s chin, making him groan deep in his throat. “And when I finally get the chance?”

Nigel blinked his eyes open, confused as to why he was suddenly cold and without a nice, warm Alpha body pressing up against him. He looked down at Aiden and groaned again when he saw him hum in his throat, eyes closed in pleasure like he could already feel him wrapped around his knot. And Nigel was thinking about it. He couldn’t think of anything else if he tried!!! “Oh _Nigel,_” His voice was indecent and he should’ve never told the bastard his name!

He locked eyes with Nigel, half-mast and oh-so knowing. “Wouldn’t it be amazing to find out just what might happen?”

Nigel was panting and slick was fucking _gushing_ out of him now.

Aiden took a deep sniff of the air, purring. “You smell better and better with each passing moment, _gorgeous.”_ He emphasized the last word, imitating Nigel’s heavy accent.

_Fuckfuckfuckmothershitfuck!_ Nigel mentally snarled. His heat was definitely striking with a vengeance now! Where the hell had that come from?! There’d been no warning! One second he was fine, the next? He wanted to present for this goddamn twink of an Alpha out of nowhere!

“Fine!” he growled, pushing Aiden backwards and it made the warmth inside him surge even more when his Alpha didn’t get upset at getting pushed around. Instead, he laughed joyfully and backed off. He’d never known such a laidback Alpha before! All the ones he’d ever met were big dick swinging assholes. Who he’d bet had small dicks. No, a real Alpha should be like Aiden. Confident in himself. Like he knew everything would work out. And it was. Somehow or another it really was. And Nigel was helpless to resist him.

And it wasn’t his heat stealing over him and giving him bad ideas. No, it was something much, much worse: His heart.

Nigel had always believed in love at first sight. Against his better judgment and his commonsense and brain all teaming up to tell him he’s a fucking idiot to be allowing any of this . . . he listened to his heart. His heart telling him that it really _would_ all work out. It’d had been broken many, many times, so by all previous evidence he should tell his heart to hit the road and stop bothering him with stupid nonsense. Like falling for an Alpha he’d just met. But . . . something told him Aiden would be able to take his poor broken heart and patch it up. Make it all better.

He believed this so much that . . .

He turned and ran.

And then he found himself laughing as he cut through the trees, hearing a loud “Wahoo!” calling out from behind him.

It was just like the minx had said! His heart was pounding, beating against his chest so hard that he was sure it was going to rip its way out just to make its way right into Aiden’s waiting palm. Damn thing had a mind of its own.

He could hear footsteps behind him, sounding along the hard ground as he raced after him. Nigel chanced a glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see that Aiden was almost managing to keep up with him. He considered himself quite the star runner, so that was impressive! He shot the Alpha a grin and picked up the pace, vaulting over a boulder and landing in the brush below, kicking up a few leaves as he dashed away. He heard a loud _“oof!”_ and snickered, knowing the landing had to be rougher on the little Alpha who’d had a longer way down than he had.

But, he had to hand it to Aiden. He shook it off and was quickly after him again. Not bad. Not bad at all. He’d have to get a little trickier on him. Nigel ducked around a branch and grabbed onto it, using it to swing himself the opposite way to get a leg up on Aiden. He heard the swipe of an arm slashing through the air, trying to grab him and narrowly missing.

_Mmm,_ that had everything he was packing below singing for some attention! He couldn’t believe how close Aiden was getting! He’d have to stop underestimating him.

He zig-zagged through the trees, using another branch to toss himself over a briar patch. He knew the woods so much better than some new stranger ever could. He was surprised and would have to go around or risk messing up the move and landing himself in a . . . prickly situation.

Nigel grinned, loving the game more than he ever thought he would!

He used the extra time he’d earned himself to backtrack across where his last scent had been and zig-zagged a different pattern across the first. And with the extra time he’d bought himself from _that_ he dug a hand into his pants and fingered himself, holding back a needy whine from the sudden attention. He shook his head to get his mind back on track and brought his hand back out, covered in his slick. He then proceeded to wipe it over the tree next to him before he raced across to another and another. He shot off like a rocket in another direction and did the same. He kept it up until he was sure everything smelled just like him.

Hot and needy and _wanting—_

_Stop that shit!_ He mentally reprimanded himself as he took off again.

It would be some motherfucking bullshit if he let himself get taken by Aiden without a good fight. He was the greatest crime boss Bucharest had ever known! Hell if he was gonna go down easy for some little punk!

He kept running and running, excitement and longing buzzing through him. He looked over his shoulder, halfway expecting to see Aiden right on his heels. But . . . he wasn’t there. Nigel smiled, feeling triumphant . . . He slowed down and glanced left and right, ears perking up at the slightest noise. Surely it wasn’t _that_ easy.

At the continued silence, Nigel’s smile dropped into a frown.

Nothing in the woods made a single peep.

“Angel face?” he whispered, disappointment creeping up on him.

Was it really over that quickly? Was he really too good for an Alpha to keep up with him? But, he’d _wanted—_

“AH HA!” Aiden’s voice called out with glee when he tackled into him from the side like a fuck eighteen-wheeler!

Nigel hit the ground with a loud groan, dust flying up around them from the impact.

“I got you!” he crowed at his victory.

He looked up, eyes glazed and in awe of the sight.

Aiden’s face all flushed with delight, proud of himself. Eyes crinkling with joy from all his smiling. His growling purr rumbling up from his chest. His hard cock pressing into his hip—

Nigel keened.

Aiden let loose a soft growl in response, rubbing himself against Nigel. And Nigel couldn’t deny how _interested_ he was. At his bewildered face Aiden stopped rutting against him and laughed some more, draping himself over Nigel. Meanwhile, Nigel was too stunned to move. How . . .

“How did you _do that?!”_ Nigel asked, completely thrown for a loop by the strange man laying on him. “How did you find me? You couldn’t possibly have followed my scent! I had it spread everywhere!”

“Really?” Aiden mumbled, sniffing him with his eyes closed. “I only smelled you. Right here.” He poked his tongue out, licking at the skin exposed between open seams of his button up shirt.

Nigel caught the next moan in his throat before it could escape. It turned into a hoarse pant, his heat washing over him in waves. “H-how the hell did you only smell me here??? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“It’s tough to explain. I guess it’s more than just smelled. I felt you,” Aiden said as he gently nuzzled into Nigel’s neck.

Nigel ducked down, both protecting his neck and trying to get a good look at him. “Felt me?”

Aiden pulled his head back and nodded. “Like I knew exactly where you were the whole time. Like . . . no matter where you were, I knew I’d be able to find you.”

That was . . . “That’s weird. You’re weird!” Nigel complained, frustrated with being so confused and thrown off balance.

“You don’t have to tell me! I already know it!” Aiden laughed, light-hearted and joyfully.

Yeah and Nigel _liked it._ He liked that Aiden was weird. He liked that he was so at ease with it. He liked that he’d found him! He liked Aiden! And he wanted—

Nigel whined, the sound echoing out into the night, completely let loose from his lips, unable to be taken back. It was pure need and _longing. _His breathing picked up as he stared into Aiden’s shocked eyes. Then he traced Aiden’s mouth as his little pink tongue popped out, licking those red lips the same way Nigel was _so desperate to do._

The very last thought in his mind right then was: _Fuck it!_ as he reached up and pulled Aiden down to him. Their lips met and . . . fucking fireworks. All the way. Just like in a full on rom com. Nigel loved the taste. Immediately he knew he was never going to have enough of it. Aiden tasted like chocolate. Sweet, lush, and full of flavor. He tasted like . . . it was hard to describe! Like the feeling when you just wake up in your nice bed and you don’t want to leave the warm spot. Aiden was the cozy warm spot that Nigel never wanted to leave.

Nigel growled into the kiss, holding Aiden’s head in place as he attacked his mouth. Rubbing their lips together, tongues dipping in and out, sliding against each other. Aiden nibbled at his bottom lip and gave a tug that had Nigel thrusting his hips up, needing so much more!

And then he was gone.

_Gone!_

Nigel grabbed at nothing as Aiden slipped out of his grasp and stood up. “Well, that was fun~”

“What?!” he roared, stumbling to his feet and throwing out a hand, trying to grab him. “Fun?! Get back here and finish what you started!”

Aiden laughed and hopped out of reach. “Now, now, Nigel~ Have some patience~” He stuck his tongue out.

“Patience? _Patience?!”_ He growled, needing a knot _now._ “This is my heat, you bitch! Not some one night stand with one of your Beta floozies!”

“Floozies?” Aiden bit his lip, which only drew Nigel’s attention to how damn red and swollen it was! And it wasn’t _fair!_ “Temper, temper~ I only wanted to give you a chance to catch _me.” _

“Wha—?” Nigel didn’t have a chance to finish because the damn tease was already tearing off into the woods the opposite way.

“Hey!” he shouted as he tore off after him.

What the hell kind of Alpha was he?! What was he playing at?! At that moment, all Nigel really knew was that he was going to catch him and hold him still long enough to slam his knot all the way deep inside him.

That one kiss hadn’t been enough. He couldn’t live out the rest of his life with only one taste! He couldn’t move on with only knowing the feel of that dick rubbing against his leg! Aiden was going to be _his!_ He didn’t have a goddamn choice anymore! Not after everything he’d pulled!

Nigel’s vision tunneled as his blood boiled, searing heat spearing through him. He called out at the throbbing hitting his dick and pussy in waves. Both in desperate, sore need for his Alpha. No one else would do. No one else was worthy. Only Aiden. He’d _never_ had someone rile him up so much before! How had those other Omegas been able to call him broken?! Not his Alpha. No, he’d get their names out of Aiden and he’d find them. He’d find every one of those bitches who’d said those nasty things about his Alpha and he’d fuck him right front of them. Make sure they all knew _exactly_ what kind of good dicking they were missing. And then he’d kill them right after! Because no one was ever going to see Aiden naked again and live to talk about it. All that was _his and only his! _

Nigel gnashed his teeth, his mouth starting to water, barely recognizing how much he wanted to bite down on that soft, tender flesh. Mark him like an Alpha marked their Omegas. Only hundreds of times! All over! He wanted Aiden’s skin bruised and covered with all the signs that said he was his!

Nigel staggered at the next wave of heat coursing through him, banging into a tree as he ran, trying to catch Aiden. He was an Omega on a mission, dammit! He wasn’t going to let his Alpha get away!

Nigel had never been so out of control before. It was like every heat he’d ever had in his life multiplied by a hundred! And to think he was chasing an _Alpha!_ No other Alpha ever would have allowed it, let alone started it! He couldn’t let Aiden get away. He just couldn’t!

His heart was hammering in his ears, his limbs were going wobbly, and his body ached like it had never ached before, but his focus remained firmly on that jean covered ass. The ass he wanted to grab with both hands and press into him as Aiden pounded into him. The one he wanted to lick open and make use of himself! And Aiden would be all for it. He knew. His Alpha was down for anything with him.

Nigel released a manic grin, managing to pull out a last-ditch burst of speed that had him clear the space between them. He grabbed Aiden’s leg on the way down and he slammed into the ground in front of him. Then he crawled up his body as the bastard _laughed. _Laughed! Like there wasn’t something more important he should be doing!!!

“Yeah, I like this way much better~” That hadn’t been the first thing he’d expected Aiden to say when he caught him.

But then his words became much more clear when he grabbed Nigel’s hips where he was seated on his lap and thrust up against him. Nigel keened, clawing into the fabric of Aiden’s shirt, ripping the material and leaving scratch marks across his chest.

Aiden’s mouth opened wide, baring his teeth from the pain and Nigel got a flash of his fangs. The sight only ramped up Nigel’s need. He moaned, gyrating over Aiden’s cock, needing their pants to get the fuck out of the way! Why did they have pants in the first place? _They were just a problem!_

Nigel snapped his teeth, frustrated, a cry working its way up his throat. Aiden heard the noise and rumbled an agreement. He moved Nigel off him and that made him bat his hands away because like hell he was gonna let Aiden out of his hands for even a moment! Then Aiden _growled._ An _Alpha growl. _A real, delicious, fucking phenomenal growl. That usually would have had Nigel pulling out his gun on the Alpha who dared to take such a tone with him. But right then?

Nigel cooed, losing the fight in him and flopping over Aiden to nuzzle at him. Aiden nuzzled back and trailed kisses across his neck to his cheek before giving his hip a pat and encouraging him to roll to the side. Nigel whined but obeyed that time. He still couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his hands all over Aiden’s body. Feeling all the muscles in his chest, the light press of his ribs where he wasn’t eating enough and, oh, Nigel was gonna fix that in a hurry. His Alpha was never gonna want for anything ever again! He squeezed at Aiden’s crotch, getting shooed away much to his displeasure. So, he ran his hands back over his chest, thumbing a nipple and being very pleased at the noises his Alpha was making. Brushing a hand through his hair, loving the way it flopped around in messy, springy, floppy curls. So much so that he did it again and again. And once more when he started to purr.

Why was Aiden dicking around now of all times? Couldn’t he see how much he wanted to fuck? What was he even—

Nigel’s breath left him in a gasp when his pants and underwear wear yanked down to the middle of his thighs, revealing all of him to the cool night air. Aiden made a humming pleased sound as he wiggled down, ready to get acquainted with Nigel’s cock. And Nigel was more than happy to introduce them!

He wasn’t ready for that hot mouth, though. Or that wicked tongue. Curling around him and making his eyes roll into the back of his head. And when he wrapped his mouth around him and sucked! Nigel cried out, not ready for so much wet heat surrounding him. Aiden drew off of him, tonguing at the tip, collecting his seed and making him shiver before he went back down and started it all over again! Nigel was already lost to his head bobbing up and down on him, giving him the best goddamn blowjob of his life just like he knew he would. He did not need anything else.

But that’s what he got when Aiden shoved two fingers in his pussy and curled them _just right!_

Nigel’s scream echoed into the night as his dick spurted into Aiden’s mouth and his pussy spasmed, clamping down on Aiden’s fingers like it never wanted to let go. He shook as it rolled through him, the wet heat and the fingers still thrusting and curling, drawing his orgasm out, making it last, making it so good he almost cried.

And then it got bad. Really, really bad. Like a fire ignited deep inside him and started _consuming him._ As good as it had been, he didn’t need any of that! He needed Aiden’s knot _now!_

He clambered down Aiden’s body, so much more full of need than before. That orgasm hadn’t done a damn thing!

“Give it to me, gimme your dick! I need it!” He rambled, desperately trying to get Aiden’s pants off, but his fingers didn’t know how zippers worked anymore. And it was right there! He could see the bulge trying to tear through the denim to get to him!

“Hold on!”

“Stop teasing me!” Nigel whined, yanking at the pants and cursing their tightness since he’d only managed to yank Aiden down with them. He yanked a couple more times and groaned in despair that Aiden’s body kept getting tugged along with them.

“Just let me help! Nigel, calm down!” He gripped Nigel by the back of the neck and he lost the fight in him. Normally, he’d kill whoever tried something like that on him. And he’d normally be able to ignore such a move, too. But with Aiden? He sorely appreciated the way he made him pause and take a breath and take back some control.

“Are you all right?” he asked, so gentle and full of concern that it made Nigel’s heart ache this time instead of his privates.

“I need you.” He hated how whiny he was being, but it was true. He’d never needed someone so much in his life.

“I know, Nigel,” he shivered at the sound of his name said so sweetly paired together with Aiden’s lips pressing against his temple. “I need you, too. You’re so sexy and fierce and I love how you aren’t afraid to take what you want. Uummpf, it’s hard to control myself around you.”

Aiden whimpered, humping towards him and everything in Nigel cried out to help. To spread his legs and let his Alpha know that he was ready for him! He didn’t have to control himself.

“I want less control,” Nigel managed out. “I want you to fuck me. I want you so deep inside me that I’ll never know what it’s like to be empty again. I can’t stand how empty I am right now, gorgeous. I’m gonna lose my fuckin’ mind if you don’t knot me soon!”

“Take those pants off and I will,” was the promise he got and the one he was going to fulfill in the next 3 seconds.

He kicked off his pants, struggling with the wet fabric for only a moment before he was free of them and back to . . . the most glorious sight he’d ever seen. Aiden’s throbbing cock jutting out from where he’d unzipped his jeans and shoved them down. Glistening like some kind of treasure Nigel had been hunting for all his life! His balls swollen and so full that it made Nigel clench at the thought of them spilling inside and filling him up. His knot partially swelled, ready to make sure his seed stayed in Nigel right where it belonged!

“Oh fuck yeah,” Nigel rumbled, crawling his way over to him so that he was crouched over that beautiful dick. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

He gently lowered himself, deciding it was his turn to be a fucking cocktease. He rested his slicked up flesh right up against Aiden’s big dick and _rubbed_. Up and down. Giving it a good coating of his slick so that the slide was nice and smooth. Aiden’s breath caught in his throat and his head fell back on a moan.

“Yeah, how do you like it, huh? Everything you want being so close and you can’t have it!” He hissed, knowing he was torturing himself just as much as Aiden.

“N-nigel, please . . .” he bit out softly, shaking under him.

“That’s right, beg me. Beg me to spear myself on your fat cock.” Nigel grinned, fingers kneading into Aiden’s chest, unable to resist touching him as much as he could.

“Please!” he cried out, cock twitching.

“Hell yeah,” he almost swooned, dizzy on all the power he had over his Alpha. “No other Omega’s ever made you feel this good before, huh? Them bitches ain’t got nothing on me. I’m gonna be the best lay you ever have! I’ll fuck you so good that everyone you’ve ever fucked is gonna feel it and get jealous!”

Aiden hiccupped between a laugh and a grunt. “You’re so hot when you get possessive.” He smiled up at him so sweet and full of love as he cupped Nigel’s face, fingers carding through his hair. It was too much. Nigel had to close his eyes from seeing all that loving wonder directed him.

“Nigel . . .” he drew out his name on a needy sigh and it crashed over him so hard.

His insides felt like they were burning! Like he was trying to hold a whole goddamn inferno inside him! He shook, slick pouring out of him, making a loud _squelching_ sound. Finally, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He keened out a needy, desperate: _“Alpha!”_

Through his half-mast eyes and blurred vision he saw Aiden’s eyes snap open like a whip had been cracked through the air right next to his head. With a great heave, he pushed his hips up at the same time as he slammed Nigel down to meet them and then he _rammed_ inside half his knot in him in one beautiful, glorious shove of his hips.

Nigel cried out, one hand clutching at Aiden’s hair and clawing at his back as his Alpha thrust inside him. It was so big and perfect! Such a good, tight slide that Nigel wished he’d found him sooner. Wished he hadn’t waited so long asking him stupid questions! And was definitely already planning their entire lives together if he could connect two brain cells together for more than .002 seconds at a time!

“Alpha!” Nigel screamed again, like it was the only word that made any sense anymore.

“Nigel, Jesus!”

“Don’t you say another man’s name right now!” his growl turned to a moan when Aiden slammed back into him again, working his knot deeper every time.

“Even—you’re so ridiculous!” And even with the laughing, his thrusts didn’t stop. In fact, they sped up. With every new babble, Aiden gave him more and more. “You’re so perfect! No one else. Never again. Sexiest—”

“You’re damn right. If anyone—” He stuttered on another slam of Aiden’s dick sinking into his greedy hole, spreading him wider and wider.

“Most beautiful—” Smack.

“No one else. PromISE,” his voice hit a high note on that last one.

“Omega in the whole world! Promise, promise, promise,” Aiden panted in time with his thrusts, holding him tight, peppering kisses across his jaw before taking his mouth into another kiss that managed to be even better than the first. And Nigel drank it up, thirsty for everything Aiden had to give.

He found it extremely hard to concentrate on kissing and being railed at the same time. Every time Aiden pulled out of him, Nigel wanted to snarl at him to get back in him. But to do that, he’d have to stop sucking on Aiden’s tongue long enough to get the message across. And when you’re having a good sexing, it’s hard to pick a priority!

They parted to take in deep breaths of air and Aiden managed to get out in those spare moments between Nigel mouth-fucking him: “Even better than I imagined . . .”

The soft eyes directed at him, the way he was being held, the way Aiden took his mouth again and kissed him like it was a promise. Like he was going to love Nigel this much forever and make sure he always knew it. His hips rolling into him, his hands pulling him closer . . . It all suddenly clicked in Nigel’s mind.

He_ did_ want this to be forever. Someone looking at him like he was their entire world. Someone who’d talk to him about any nonsense that popped into their head. Someone who laughed when he got surly. Who cheered him up when he was down. Who made an absurd situation seem entirely fine. Who loved him, against all rhyme and reason, really, truly loved him.

“Alpha,” he broke away from their desperate kisses, pleading, not giving a damn about how needy he sounded anymore.

“Ni-nigel?” he gasped the question and Nigel could feel his knot getting bigger and that just made his need hit the fucking stratosphere!

“Bite me!” he cried out, slamming down harder, needing that knot inside. No way was he popping off outside him! “Mate me!”

“Oh, Nigel . . .”

Nigel was gone. He was finished. It was over. Nothing else matter. Nothing but his Alpha’s knot and teeth!

“Mate meeeee!” he keened, cries in time with how hard he was getting fucked. “Now, please, Alpha, Alpha! Mine, mine, mine!”

He dug in with his claws, needing to mark and be marked.

_Knot, mate, knot, fuck, mine, Alphaaaa!_

“Nigel!” Aiden choked on his scream, losing control of his thrusts, reduced to helplessly fucking into him.

“Mine!” Nigel roared as he slammed back down, taking Aiden’s knot all the way, locking it firmly inside. Feeling the flesh slide in him and expand, filling up, stretching him wide.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. The tingling, aching burn bubbling up inside then erupting. Rolling over him again and again and again. Semen shot out of his dick as Aiden stroked it, helping him as it twitched and shook, drawing out more spurts as his orgasms kept hitting him. His pussy was shaking like an addict begging him for more of the good stuff. And he was damn well gonna make sure it got more whenever it could! He squeezed around the knot inside him, loving how full he finally was. How perfect of a fit. How every squeeze made him shiver and drew the pleasure out. He’d been reduced to one big massive nerve of pleasure trying to survive the onslaught his Alpha was giving him as those little thrusts kept tugging on him.

And then Aiden arched up, up, up and _held_ and then Nigel felt it. The sudden slosh as his Alpha released, his come filling him. Nigel went over the edge again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Then he collapsed.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up and coming to terms with the fact that he’d just passed out. Holy hell, he’d gotten fucked into unconsciousness!

“Hot damn . . .” he mumbled against sweaty skin, impressed.

He shifted and moaned when he felt his Alpha’s knot still firmly stuck inside him, stretching his sensitive, sore, well-used muscles. And then there was the sloshing feeling of all that come inside him, making his middle slightly swollen. He couldn’t help shifting again just to feel it move inside him and that yummy knot tug on him again.

A whine of a groan made him smile into Aiden’s neck before he trailed kissed, making his way to Aiden’s perfect mouth.

He paused when he saw blood on his way up his Alpha’s face. Nigel jerked upright, groaning alongside Aiden when it strained their connection that time. His eyes bulged out at the sight in front of him.

Aiden . . . had bitten his arm, leaving it bloody and mangled as the red streaked down his cheeks.

“A-angel, why?” he stuttered in shock.

He shivered as he unlocked his jaw, letting his arm drop from his mouth as the limb shook from shock. “I didn’t want to mate you.”

“WHAT?!” Nigel wailed, heart shattering as he tried to scamper backwards, but all he managed to do was sit back on Aiden’s knot, making them both cry out.

“NO!” hands gripped him, making him stay still. “Not like how that sounded!”

Aiden sighed, thumb petting Nigel’s flesh. “You asked me to bite you and . . . I almost did. I wanted to! So, so, _so_ much,” he reassured, eyes shining with tears. “But, I didn’t want you to make that kind of big decision in . . . well, in the heat of the moment. That’s a _huge_ thing. I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

Nigel choked on a laugh, heart re-piecing itself together as his own tears spilled over. “You’re so goddamn stupid.”

Aiden gave a wary smile. “So I’ve been told before.”

He laughed again, falling forward, face burrowing into Aiden’s neck. “Do you think I would have let any of this go this far if I wasn’t all in, gorgeous?”

“But, Omegas in heat often—”

“I’m not like most Omegas,” he smiled, clutching Aiden’s shirt.

“I know! But, I was only—”

“Looking out for me,” he finished for him as he lifted his head, letting him see the knowing, pleased twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed, softly.

Then that sweet face turned to confusion, Nigel wanting to make those furrowed brows go away and leave his angel alone.

“What is it, angel face?” he asked, running his fingers through a few sweaty curls.

“I’ve never _wanted_ to bite someone before. Ever,” he looked up at Nigel in awe. “Just you.”

Nigel let out a huff of a chuckle. “Then that makes two of us because I’ve never _wanted_ to be bitten before. Even being consumed by my heat, I never wanted someone to bite me. Hell, if an Alpha tried, I would have shot his balls off.”

“I’m glad my balls are safe, then.”

“Gorgeous,” Nigel purred as he leaned back and cupped Aiden’s sack behind him, massaging him. “I ain’t ever gonna hurt anything you got. It’s all perfection.”

A rumble dragged its way up from Aiden’s chest and Nigel felt high off of it all. He _loved_ how much he could rile his Alpha up. He loved how well he could fuck. He loved the way he was looking at him. He—

Nigel felt himself go soft and mushy, pleased, happy, content warmth coursing through him. “I love you.”

**.oOo.**

Aiden could swear he felt himself short-circuit. “Y-you do?”

“Yeah, I do,” his Omega stated warmly and confidently.

“I think,” he breathed, taking in every tiny detail of Nigel he’d learned so far. “I think I’m in love with you, too. Something led me to you. This, this right here between us? It happened for a reason.”

“’Bout time fate stopped being a bitch to me.”

Aiden shook with laughter, a tingle running through where him where they were still locked together. “Don’t talk about fate like that. She might take all this back.”

“No take backsies,” Nigel grumbled as he brushed his fingers across Aiden’s chest, exposed from Nigel tearing his shirt to threads.

“Admiring your handiwork?” he hummed the question.

“Yeah. I marked you,” he gathered up the mix of blood and semen and sucked it off his fingers making Aiden gasp. Nigel moaned at the taste. “Everything about you tastes amazing, gorgeous. And your taste pairs perfectly with me.” He smirked as he brought his finger down to Aiden’s open mouth, smearing it across his lips first before dipping one inside.

Aiden closed over the finger and sucked, closing his eyes in pleasure as he tongued Nigel’s flesh. He didn’t think his blood tasted all that nice or that semen particularly tasted good, but he looooved getting a reaction out of Nigel. And the fingerjob certainly did that~

He opened his eyes to half-mast, pleased when he saw Nigel’s mouth open, breathing starting to stutter. And it just so happened that his knot had softened, so . . .

“Ready for round two?” Aiden grinned as he slid himself out of Nigel and gave a light jab back in, just a tease of what was to come.

“Oh _shit,_” he savored Nigel’s cries, loving how breathless and whiny he got.

And his _mouth!_ Saying the dirtiest things! He really just let loose whatever popped in his head. Nigel’s honest, open enjoyment of every single sensation was a great compliment. And super sexy.

“Fuck yeah, I’m not done with you yet,” Nigel growled, falling back down on Aiden’s dick. “Get ready to be doing this for _days_. When this is over, you’re going to be my well-used sex toy.”

Aiden _mmm’d_, perfectly content with that.

“And this time, we’re gonna become mates.”

His eyes shot open, locking with Nigel’s calm and steady ones, watching him intently. “Are you sure? We can wait til after your—”

“I’m sure,” Nigel said, all cool confidence. “You are mine. And I’m yours. That’s how I feel and that’s how it is. It’s too late to be trying to get rid of me, gorgeous. Your stuck with me now.”

“I like being stuck with you,” Aiden grinned, feeling his knot swell once more and rub against Nigel.

“Aww, fuck you, get back inside me!” he commanded, demanding as ever.

“Yes, sir~” he replied, cheerfully, before thrusting up inside him.

“Fucking hell, gorgeous, you keep this up and I’m gonna come before my next surge of heat arrives.”

Honestly, he was about two seconds away from popping his knot again from how good it felt to be inside Nigel, so a race it was. He pushed Nigel to his back and lifted his leg over his shoulder and then he _rammed_ inside him in one beautiful, glorious shove of his hips. And, just as predicted, his knot started to swell, too excited to be Nigel’s glorious heat again after getting to know it so well. Nigel seemed pretty fine with the turn of events if his howling was anything to go by. Aiden couldn’t wipe the pleased grin off his face if he tried as he sunk inside his lover again.

“Uuugghhhh,” Nigel groaned, clutching at Aiden like a vice. “I’m gonna squeeze your knot so good that your dick pops off and stays inside me forever so that I’m always full of you, gorgeous.”

That surprised a laugh out of him. “Turning me on with castration? First time for everything I guess!”

They moved together as one. Aiden kissed Nigel’s knee next to him before letting it slide off of him so he could lay across Nigel, holding him close. He rucked up his shirt, chuckling at some of the missing buttons, before his hand paused. Tracing a mean, jagged scar running up his side.

He gave Nigel a questioning look.

Nigel shrugged. “Enemies.”

Aiden bared his teeth. “No one will ever hurt you again.”

Nigel shivered. “I doubt that, but it’s really fucking hot to hear you say that with that look on your face. Makes me believe you really have ripped out a throat or two.”

“You’d be surprised,” a corner of his mouth lifted up as he caught a nipple in his mouth.

He gave it a nip that had Nigel’s whole body quivering from the treatment. He followed up with tormenting the flesh on his chest with little love bites on his way to sucking the other nipple into his mouth.

“Don’t tease me. You know what kind of bite I really want.” He let out hoarsely from above him.

Aiden glanced up at him and winked. He ended up releasing his nipple on a groan when Nigel tightened around him, making his knot swell up and lock completely.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Nigel purred, pleased with himself.

Aiden blew into Nigel’s stomach, making a farting noise that left him laughing. “Hey!”

Aiden laughed and let himself get manhandled back up into a kiss that was a slow, sensual rub that left Aiden’s lips tingling. They parted on a breathy sigh as he let Nigel slide in with his tongue and wrap around him. He shuddered at the soft, sweetness of the kiss. It was the kind of kiss that he wanted to last forever.

But, other parts of him weren’t having that. Not with Nigel squeezing him and rolling his hot, wet flesh over him like that! Aiden jabbed his knot deeper and beamed with pride when Nigel called out for more. And he gave him more. He’d give him everything he had to give! Forever . . .

He moved to the side of Nigel’s head, fingers carding through his hair, gripping the strands and gently tilting him to the side.

He snorted. “Is that a tattoo of a girl with a beer?”

“Oh yeah, don’t bite there. I don’t want to mess her up.”

“So weird~” Aiden snickered, switching to the other side.

He pressed a delicate kiss against him, feeling his quickened heartbeat rise to meet him. “Ready?”

“Yes, I am,” Nigel pressed closer to whisper in his ear. _“Alpha.”_

Aiden’s hips stuttered and he almost howled his pleasure at his perfect, wonderful Omega. He sunk his teeth in and let the mating mark form. The moment hit him so hard in fact that he came early, pouring his seed into Nigel. Full body shivers taking him over as the aftershocks slammed through him, teeth still dug firmly in the crook of Nigel’s neck and shoulder as his only lifeline keeping him grounded to the mortal plane.

Nigel let out a choked gasp and Aiden felt him clamp down, making him groan again as Nigel pulled another orgasm out of him. He snapped his jaw over Aiden’s neck as come shot out of his dick, spraying them both this time. Aiden was lost to the moment as they held each other, bond forming, connecting them to each other forever. It was the single greatest moment of Aiden’s life. Like . . . like coming home. Or, rather, finding home for the first time. He could feel safety and comfort and such strong, overwhelmingly powerful love crackling over the line between them. His breath got caught in his throat and he could feel tears pouring down his face, so relieved to have found Nigel. His perfect mate. His one true beloved.

He let go of Nigel’s neck and pulled back as soon as Nigel was able to do the same. And . . . he wasn’t ready for the happy, sated expression shining from Nigel’s face as he looked up at him. The tears in his eyes shining like sparkling crystals. The quiet, calm that had softened his features from the harsh, defensive edge they’d been before. He was so beautiful. Aiden wanted to draw him. A thousand times. Every day. And maybe someday he’d be able to properly capture just how unbelievably beautiful his mate was.

Aiden rubbed their noses together, listening to their synced purrs as they melted into nuzzling and gentle kisses.

“I love you,” Aiden whispered on a happy sigh.

“I love you, too, Aiden.”

Aiden’s breath caught. “You said my name.” He smiled, his heart swelling.

“I otta know my own mate’s name,” he chuckled softly.

Aiden nodded before he teasingly asked: “What’s your name again?”

Nigel flicked his nose, making him laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment that the sex was so good your brains got fucked out and you have momentary amnesia.”

“Let’s go with that, Nigel~” Aiden grinned before pulling him into another kiss.

And just like that, everything was finally right in their world.

They had found their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I'm still not confident in my ability to write a good sex scene, but I enjoy giving it a try~ 
> 
> Also, I didn't want to outright say within the story that Nigel and Aiden are True Mates, but that is the explanation for why Aiden can smell Nigel through the scent blockers and sense where he is. And why Nigel's heat is turned down low for them to talk and be chill and why it skyrockets up when Aiden sets the mood. Also for why Aiden has such a strong ability to turn Nigel on and enchant him without any scent glands. After the mating bites (which I'm headcanoning in the world building of this particular story to be due to a want to mate plus a bite rather than dependent on where the bite takes place) Nigel is able to sense where Aiden is, too. 
> 
> So, just a little insight on those parts if any of that wasn't obvious~ I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
